


Have My Cake And Eat It Too

by Megs1001



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, kristavernoff & stacymckee can kiss my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/pseuds/Megs1001
Summary: Who doesn't love birthday cake?
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Have My Cake And Eat It Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mangobutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangobutterfly/gifts).



> I started this last Friday to celebrate Lucas Ripley's 44th birthday but got distracted in the meantime until Mangobutterfly suggested I continue as a way to entertain myself in class. 
> 
> As far as I'm concerned, Lucas is alive & well and Jackass Avery is not. He got eaten by a bear while wandering in the woods. Rest in pieces, dude, rest in pieces. 
> 
> So yeahhh, this is what happens when I get bored, lol.

As Lucas Ripley's eyes fluttered open in the early morning light, his brow furrowed slightly at the sight of the empty pillow beside him.

Easing to a sitting position, he glanced up, his expression brightening as his wife Victoria stepped through the doorway, carrying a huge wedge of chocolate cake on a plate, one hand cupped around the lit candle.

Seeing him awake, she smiled and began to sing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..."

Returning Vic's smile, Lucas reached for her as she carefully climbed onto the bed, continuing to sing while sliding onto his lap, still balancing the cake. Finishing her song, Vic beamed at him. "Now make a wish," she commanded.

Smirking, Lucas tipped his head back, taking in the sight of her, with her hair curling wildly around her face, silk robe slipping off one shoulder. Leaning foward, he pursed his lips to blow out the candle before capturing her mouth with his. "I hear wishes have to come true if you seal them with a kiss," he murmured against her lips.

"Oh really? Is that so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, totally a rule," he replied, taking the cake from her and setting it on the bedside table.

"Don't you want your cake?" Vic queried as he began pressing soft kisses along her jawline.

"Mmm... we'll get to it, but first I think I need to do a little work for my cake, don't you?"

Vic's answering giggle turned into a low moan as he tested his teeth against the spot where her neck and shoulder joined. "And since it's my birthday, I can't forget to unwrap my present," he said, tugging at the ribbon holding her robe closed, then pushing the garment from her shoulders before kissing her again.

Deepening the kiss, Vic rolled her hips, grinding against his now throbbing erection. Lucas groaned deep in his throat, then breaking his lips away from hers, rolled them both over so Vic's back was against the mattress.

Leaning over, he reached for the cake, breaking off a piece and offering it Vic. His eyes widened, pupils dilated as Vic sucked his finger into her mouth, licking it clean, humming her enjoyment at the sweet taste.

Never one to be outdone, Lucas scooped his fingers through the remaining frosting, then without breaking eye contact, dabbed it on the tip of each breast before tracing a line between them, leaving a sticky trail of frosting.

Ticklish, Vic giggled again as his fingers glided south, swirling around her navel, then abruptly broke off with a gasp as Lucas lowered his mouth to one frosting covered peak, his hot tongue relentlessly licking and sucking every trace clean before lavishing the same fervent attention to its twin. Head thrown back, her fingers tangled in Lucas' sandy curls, Vic let her eyes drift closed as she gave into the sensation of his mouth on her fevered skin.

Her breathing quickened as Lucas continued his path downward. "This, thisss was supposed to be about you," Vic panted.

She felt his answering chuckle against the taut skin of her abdomen and opened her eyes to see him gazing up at her, his expression mischievious. "As previously noted, its MY birthday and that means that I get to have my cake and eat it too," he said, winking at her before lowering his head and driving any further objection from her mind.


End file.
